Are you afraid of the night?
by pialote
Summary: 16 years after Rise of the guardians Jamies younger sister Sophie becomes the guardian of the night. Her best friend Jack Frost soon develops feelings for her and tries to hold her back when she wants to bring back Pitch Black in order to make him protect the children by making them afraid of danger again.
1. Chapter 1

Winter was coming. Jamie Bennett could feel a sudden chill going down his back when he noticed the spirit of winter entering his room. He turned around to look at his old friend. Five years of not seeing each other hadn't left a single mark on Jack Frost's flawless face. Jamie himself had changed a lot. Even though their fight against the king of nightmares was already 16 years back, Jamie didn't stop believing in the guardians - ever! But he wasn't that sweet curious boy from back then anymore. He grew up eventually and built a family on his own. He had recently married the mother of his 2 months old baby girl and moved out of Burgess into a big city for work. Jack came along to say hello every so often and check if everything was alright. They'd been chatting a little about their lives and just some random things when Jack asked: "Where's your sister? Haven't been seeing her in 10 years, is she fine?" "Sophie? Oh she's good. She is in England at the moment to take a year off and help homeless people in London.", Jamie replied. "Interesting...", the winter spirit mumbled. After a short moment of silence he asked: "Does she still believe in us?" Jamie just shrugged. "Well I don't know, last time I checked she was very certain of your existence", he finally answered. "You know it's important that she tells the homeless children to believe in us.. They don't have much more than their faith." Jack explained. "Then why don't you check on them and bring them some fun?""That's a great idea, dearest friend! I'll be around " With these words the guardian of fun disappeared through the window just as fast as he had come.

Jack was gliding over the ocean like one of his unique snowflakes. He laughed out loud, he simply loved flying through the cold air of the night, alone with the stars and moon above him. Oh wait! He wasn't exactly alone. The small baby fairy-who had always been following him around since he rescued her from Pitch Black's nightmares in Tooth's palace - squealed angrily because she had a hard time keeping up with the boy's speed. He stopped in the air to wait for her. She looked really upset when she flew into the pocket of his hooded sweater. Jack sighed. Those fairies were a little hard to handle sometimes but they were super loyal. He continued his journey to the shores of Britain and followed the Thames into London. With his appearance it started to snow in the city. He enjoyed watching his snowflakes cover the pavement and the city's streets like a soft white blanket. He stayed in the streets of Westminster until he heard voices that were softened by the steady fall of snow. He followed the sound and realized it was coming from a small gathering of tents that were randomly standing in a nearby park. When he flew through one of the tents he realized they had to be part of the organization that helped homeless people in the winter. There were people giving soup and hot beverages to some men and women. Jack wondered where all the children were and continued his flight through the tents. In the very last of them he found the children. They were sitting around a heat lamp, some of them clutching old plush animals. Then he heard the soft voice that was reading them a story. He found its source immediately. Sophie was sitting with a little girl on her lap and a storybook in her hand. He couldn't read the book's title but as Sophie continued reading he recognized the story. How couldn't he? It was his own after all. "...Jamie, how about a cap? We don't want you to get pinched in the nose by Jack Frost, do we?", Sophie went on reading. The spirit realized that she was reading the book her brother wrote, called "Rise of the Guardians" which was the story of Jack Frost, North (better known as Santa Clause), Bunnymund, the Tooth fairy and the Sandman fighting the Bogeyman alias Pitch Black. Jack waited until she had finished the chapter and sent the children to the sleeping tent after kissing them goodnight. He was very impressed about her ways with the children.

As Sophie left the tent she could feel a glance on her back. When she turned around she almost couldn't believe her eyes. She ran towards the spirit and hugged him until he could barely breathe. "Oh my god! I thought I wouldn't be able to see you anymore because I'm too old!", she whispered as he was hugging her back. "You're never too old to believe, sweetheart.", Jack replied in his gentleman ways, "you've been growing quite a bit since the last time we met.", he added with his boyish smirk.

End of chapter one.. anybody who's expecting Frost/Black smut: nope that's not what it's gonna be ;)

Please don't hate me it's my first fanfic

P.S.: Grammar Nazis are welcome since English is not my first language so please please forgive me any mistakes


	2. Chapter 2

Indeed, she had changed. Sophie may still had that childish innocence to her yet she had grown to a strong young woman and even though she was still 18 years young, Jack could feel that she had already been seing terrible things out on the streets of London. They had been taking some of her happieness away and left her in terrible fear that something could happen to these children she loved to death. The spirit also noticed that throughout their little chat she'd been checking her back constantly. "What are you affraid of?", he asked her bluntly. Sophie looked back at him with her huge brown eyes, "Well I don't know exactly what it is..," she admitted, "but there have been things happening to some of the kids. In the last month we lost 5 children because they had accidents like trying to jumping from house to house or car accidents because they didn't watch out whilst crossing the street .. I don't know the seem to not be affraid of anything anymore. That's why I am constantly concerned that they're gonna get them into trouble. You know there's not one child that's afraid of the dark. That's just strange, isn't it?" "Hm, you're right that's rather unusual. And if this is happening with those kids why shouldn't it be happening with all the other children on the planet too? I've got to see the other guardians maybe they know what's going on. I'll come around" he called as he was already flying away to the North Pole.

"Isn't it funny? The last time the guardians united it was to defeat fear. Now they are reuniting because of the lack of it.", Sophie was thinking to herself. She didn't realize she'd been walking away from the tents towards the river until she heard a children's cry for help. The girl who had been sitting on her lap an hour ago approached her quickly. "Mrs Bennett please you must help! Jimmy fell into the water, he wasn't watching out!"  
Sophie just told her to run back to the tents and get some help. While the girl was following her instructions Sophie got rid of her long coat and heavy boots.

The cold water hit her like a wall as she jumped into it. For a brief moment she thought she'd get unconscious but then she told herself to get her shit together and rescue Jimmy. She searched for him in the water which wasn't easy because of the darkness around them. Then suddenly she heard a gasp on her left. In the light of a street lantern she could see the boy struggling to stay on the surface. Sophie tried to swim over to the point where she saw him when she realized he had been going under. She took a deep breath and pushed into the black water. Just in the moment when she thought her lungs would burst if she stayed down there any longer, her hand grabbed a piece of cloth which turned out to be Jimmy's hoodie.

The cold air was burning in her lungs as she reached the surface with the boy in her arms. All she could think of that moment was keeping Jimmy save and staying awake for him. But she was just soo tired. She actually felt like a hundred years of sleep wouldn't be enough for her right now.  
When the others of her team finally arrived she could barely keep her eyes open. In one last desperate move she swam to the lifebuoy they had thrown imto the water and placed the boy in it. After that, everything went black.  
Sophie could feel that she was sinking but she couldn't do anything against it and to be honest she was tired of fighting the freezing cold water. Finally everything was silent and she felt a strange peace creeping through her veins. That moment her heart stopped beating.

Sorry for the short chapter, I hope you liked it though and Happy New Year. What do you guys think is gonna happen next?  
Thank you for reading :)  
Ps: I appreciate every review I'm getting.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sophie opened her eyes the night after her death, the first thing she saw was the moon. She never understood what jack meant when he said that he wasn't scared anymore after seeing the bright, beautiful moon - until that moment. She could feel that she was being lifted from the water like a marionette being pulled at its strings. She was feeling so peaceful.

Then the next moment the memories of her death hit her. She dropped down to the shore of the river and tried to catch her breath as she remembered everything: the cold water, her fear of being to late to save Jimmy and the moment her heart went silent. It took a minute for her to understand what had happened to her and why she was living. She had been chosen to become a spirit! She grabbed her long crystal necklace, which a girl had given to her in order to thank her for everything Sophie had done for her, that she never took off. It was glowing and radiating warmth! That moment she heard a voice in her head and saw a ray of moonlight shine across her face.

"You are Ever Night!", that was everything the voice said. It was the same thing as with Jack. The man in the moon told them their names but not why he had been choosing them or what they were supposed to do. Ever grabbed her necklace even stronger and in that moment the silver of the jewellery melted in her hand into a long staff with the crystal on top of it. It was beautiful and shimmering just like the stars in a starry night. Ever looked down on her body to find herself dresses in a long black dress that was sparkling just like the Milky Way. She smiled when she saw her long, now sort of platinum blonde hair fall over her breasts in soft waves, also shimmering like starlight. She looked at her reflection in the water and barley recognised her own face. Her eyes had changed from their usual chocolate brown colour to a unique blue-ish sort of silvery shimmering tone with purple and sea blue swirls to them. Her cheekbones were protruding from her face and her ears had gotten pointier which made her almost feel like she was looking like one of the elves in Tolkiens books. That moment she also realised how well she could see in the dark though there would have been merely enough light for her old self not to trap over her own feet. Ever knew she had to go to the guardians and tell them what happened and also find out what she was supposed to do. But there was only one problem: she didn't know how she was gonna be able to be at the North Pole to meet them. She clutched her staff thinking of possible ways to get to North's workshop when she suddenly heard a cry behind her, surrounded by the most beautiful music . Ever turned to face a gigantic white owl. It was as big as you'd imagine a dragon to be. The majestic bird was glistening in the moonlight like freshly fallen snow and was one of the most beautiful things Ever had seen in her whole life. The owl turned her head towards her and pointed with her beak at the place between its two white wings. "You want me to ride on you?", Ever asked without really believing it. But the owl seemed to understand and reached out to softly pull Ever closer to it. Oddly enough Ever wasn't afraid of the huge animal but actually felt save once she sat on its back and the owl was taking of into the midnight air. Ever even managed to get half an hour of sleep before arriving at the North Pole. When jack saw her, his jaw simply dropped and all he could do was to stutter :"S-Sophie? Is that.. You?!"

Soo how did you guys like this chapter - I know it's an awful lot of describing Sophie's transformation to Ever Night, but I love to be able to really imagine what the author would make his character look like.. Oh and I read some things about Pitch's past that literally broke my heart and almost killed me with feels so I'm definitely gonna be featuring them in this story.  
Love, Pia


End file.
